


P.O.S - The New Doll: Tae Takemi

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [45]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A new Persona One Shot featuring Persona 5 characters: Tae Takemi, Sadayo Kawakami, Sae Niijima and Chihaya Mifune. Also starring original character: Yoshina.In this One Shot, Tae Takemi explores a haunted hotel to find herself in a wild scenario of illusions, ready to break her mind for Yoshina the Spider Mistress.





	P.O.S - The New Doll: Tae Takemi

**Author's Note:**

> Yoshina: An adult spider lady who originally came from the Supernatural World, a place where creatures and monsters dwell. She has long black hair and beautiful red eyes, normally wearing a silk dress that gives off a beautiful vibe. She is the middle daughter out of her siblings who consist of 2 sisters and a brother. Like all of her species of special arachnids, Yoshina is human like in appearance, appearing as a very beautiful lady. She is also able to retract her extra limbs into her body and let them back out when she pleases. Powers of doll making, creating hallucinations and illusions and hypnosis, she is also able to make webs and climb up on walls. She was tasked to run the family’s love hotel in the human world on the outskirts of Tokyo where she lures the public for either business purposes or to make them one of her employees. Her species are known for taking creatures and turning them into hollow-like dolls that don’t have to worry about health or aging. The only organic thing left in a completed doll is usually the brain that is webbed up to only have certain thoughts, feelings and/or instructions. Yoshina has been slightly rebellious towards her family’s way, not wishing to kidnap people and turn them into dolls straight away. Deep down inside, she seeks someone who understands her and doesn’t judge her on her family or what she is.

Tae sat in her clinic, working late once again. Her working late always gave the possibility of running into more, unusual people. She was sat behind the desk in her white doctors coat as she sighed. No one else was going to be up this late as she opened up her laptop, browsing the Internet. The only interesting thing was a news report about a haunted house on the outskirts of Tokyo. Tae raised an eyebrow, intrigued. She looked at the time, seeing it was past closing time. She removed her doctor’s jacket, putting on her outdoor, gothic coat and headed out.  
She drove down a long countryroad, listening to some music to feel like she had company. She smiled as she reached a large, abandoned building. She stopped the car, parking it on the edge of the road nearby. She looked at it curiously. It was huge and looked like it could’ve been a beautiful, pink looking hotel. But the exterior was faded, no lights on or anything. Tae got out of the car, approaching the doors, seeing they were unlocked. She entered, coming into an empty, large room. It was so dusty, full of spider webs.  
“Abandoned indeed.” Tae chuckled.  
She looked around, seeing a pink light just flicker upstairs. All she could hear were clicking noises and even animal noises quietly. She was confused as she walked up the stairs. She approached the door where the pink lights flickered. She opened the door slowly, seeing a room empty of furniture. However, it was full of spider webs, cocoons made out of web sticking against the wall. Groans came out from all over the room as Tae looked around curiously.  
“Haunted... Check.” She smiled.  
The door suddenly shut behind her. She looked around more, seeing the huge room, like a nest full of webs and cocoons. The groans got louder as she walked in deeper. To her shock, she suddenly saw one of her exs, Sadayo Kawakami. Her head poked out of one of the cocoons and she groaned loudly.  
“S-Sadayo?!” Tae gasped.  
She opened her eyes a little, groaning.  
“W-Why are you here?” Tae questioned, running over.  
“I... I was hired here as a maid... Then... I don’t know.” Sadayo replied weakly.  
“I-I’ll get you out!” Tae panicked.  
She reached up, digging into the web to free Sadayo.  
“No... Go... Don't...” She pleaded.  
“I'm not leaving you.” Tae replied.  
“Leave...” She shook. “Don't kill me.”  
“I won’t kill you.” Tae said.  
She dug deeper as Sadayo began to cry and pant. As she did, she saw that Sadayo’s upper body no longer had skin, muscles or organs. Just bone as her eyes widened. Sadayo’s head dropped down suddenly as Tae screamed. Sadayo dropped to the ground, her groaning silent. Tae hands shook as she stepped back, unable to comprehend what was happening. She panted as the lights suddenly switched off.

A few seconds later, they turned back on as Tae saw she wasn’t even in the same room anymore. She was in some sort of children’s playroom. All the toys towered over her, bigger than a normal human. There was a line of dolls of all the patients Tae had in her clinic throughout her lifetime. Tae shook, walking around, giant toys and clothing all over the place. She felt like a bug till she walked into a big box. The box has a human sized crank handle attached to it.  
“Am... Am I on my own drugs?” Tae questioned.  
She knocked on the box gently, hearing breathing inside. She turned the crank handle as the lid opened. Out from the box popped out one of her other exs: Sae, who was on a platform stage. She was dressed in a red ballerina outfit, her left leg high in the air with her left foot pointed as she started turning on the spot while music played. Tae jumped back in fright. Sae only looked down at Tae, staring at her as she kept dancing.  
“S-Sae!?” Tae screamed, backing up.  
She was silent, spinning on the sport to the music with a big smile on her face. Tae was so scared, she began to run away. To her horror, Sae faced her, putting her arms out. From her ankles, a pair of springs popped out as her arms extended and grabbed Tae, wrapping around her. Tae screamed in fright, as Sae pulled her back towards her, onto the stage.  
“Do you hate my dancing?” Sae sang, her voice like an angels.  
“Don't hurt me!” Tae pleaded.  
“I will not hurt you.” Sae sang. “Let’s take you... Deeper.”  
The last word echoed in Tae’s head, sounding like multiple people were saying it all at the same time. The stage lowered as the lid slowly closed. Tae screamed as Sae wrapped her springy arms around her tighter. Everything went black as Tae screamed even louder.

Then, she heard the voice.  
“H-Hey!” The voice called out.  
Tae opened her eyes, seeing she was in a ballroom. Holding her hands was a beautiful woman wearing a white, elegant silk dress looked down at Tae smiling.  
“Wh-What happened?” Tae questioned.  
“You blacked out dearie.” The woman explained. “We were spinning and then you started screaming. Do you wanna go somewhere more private?”  
“I-I was in a doll house and... And...” Tae shook.  
“Look around.” The woman comforted Tae, stroking her hair. “We're in my fabulous ballroom remember?”  
Tae looked at her curiously.  
“Who are you? Sadayo... Sae... They... She...” Tae stuttered.  
“Shhh...” The woman smiled.  
She poked Tae’s forehead as Tae blacked out.  
She opened her eyes a second later, seeing she was on her hands and knees. She could tell she was in a bedroom. She tried to move, unable to. She couldn’t even move her head. All she heard were footsteps, a mixture of voices mumbling. The footsteps moved closer as she could hear someone sit on the sofa, multiple feet resting on her back. Tae darted her eyes back a bit, only able to see pink fluffy slippers.  
"Speechless are we?" A female voice spoke. "What shall we watch today?”  
The slippers fell off as Tae could feel her back being rubbed by feet. She was silent, looking forward. She saw a shadow of a figure stand up from the sofa, though she could still feel feet resting on her back. The figure crouched down, revealing themselves to be Chihaya Mifune, yet another ex of Tae’s.  
"I know you try your best to be a good piece of furniture but you are allowed to speak only when we say so." Chihaya smiled.  
“H-Huh?” Tae blinked. “Chihaya?!”  
"It's me silly. Or would you prefer it to be someone else?" She patted Tae’s cheek.  
“Why am I like this?” Tae asked. “Why can't I move?”  
"Because you are my footstool. Or would you prefer it to actually taste them?" Chihaya smirked. "Or do you hate me now? The fortune teller you dated?"  
Tae was silent, blushing a bit. Chihaya lifted her feet up to Tae’s face, her feet shinier than normal.  
"Isn't this paradise for you? Where you want to be?" Chihaya smiled.  
“Let me move.” Tae requested.  
Her eyes suddenly widened as she saw Chihaya’s head turn 90 degrees, seeing her face become Sae’s.  
“You move when told to. Otherwise the prosecution will be far worse!" Sae told.  
Tae shook, stuttering. Sae put her fingers up to Tae’s lips.  
“Shhh... Relax." Sae grinned.  
Her head spun another 90 degrees, the face now Sadayo’s.  
"Be quiet Master! I must concentrate while cleaning!" Sadayo argued.  
“What is going on...? Please tell me...” Tae pleaded.  
"You will become like us! So happy serving Mistress!" Sadayo smiled.  
Yet again, her head turned another 90 degrees, the final face was hers: Tae!  
“Will be a perfect slave.” The fake Tae smiled happily.  
“I-I want to go home!” Tae cried out, shaking.  
“We are home.” The fake Tae laughed.  
There is a mixture of laughing, like all 4 faces were laughing at the same time. Tae screamed in fright, closing her eyes. She wished to wake up... 

She opened her eyes, seeing she was laid on a bed in a romantically, pink lit room. Tae looked around, unknown of where she was now. She thought if this was another nightmare or not. The door opened, the woman she was dancing with before walking in.  
“Are you alright?” She asked concerned.  
“I... I had another nightmare.” Tae replied, still shaken up.  
“Again?” The woman sat next to Tae. “Is it as weird as the doll house?”  
“Y-Yes... My ex’s...” Tae answered.  
“It's alright dear...” She stroked her head, grinning to herself. “It was only a dream.”  
“... Who are you...?” Tae asked.  
“I am Yoshina remember? I invited you to the party tonight and you were the only one gracious enough to come.” She explained, kissing Tae’s cheek. “We've been dancing for 10 hours straight.”  
Tae paused for a little bit, rubbing her head.  
“Oh yes... I... Remember.” She replied hastily.  
“You had nightmares, passed out in my arms twice so I thought you should rest here for the night.” Yoshina continued.  
“... I should head home...” Tae replied.  
“No... Stay.” Yoshina grinned.  
She opened her eyes... All 8 of them, staring into Tae’s eyes. She stared deeply, trying to trance her.  
“Why...?” Tae questioned, looking into Yoshina’s eyes.  
“Because you like it here.” She replied seductively.  
“I do...?” Tae questioned.  
“You love it here. So big, wide... Someone to take care of you.” Yoshina nodded, staring deeper.  
Tae couldn’t look away, though it wouldn’t be that easy to trance her fully. Her eyes widened as Yoshina’s eyes began to glow.  
“Outside this hotel scares you. You're too scared to go outside without me. All the horrors and terrors you've seen, just like your nightmares.” Yoshina explained.  
Tae blinked weakly, shaking a little.  
“I-Is Sadayo alright...?” She asked.  
“Of course she is. But all the drugs she put you on... No wonder why you came to me, scared of her.” Yoshina rubbed Tae’s head.  
“She... Put drugs in me...?” Tae asked.  
“Yes.” Yoshina grinned. “She did. You told me when you're on the drugs, you saw yourself in her little playroom... A doll house of hers.”  
Tae shook, new memories and thoughts slowly filling her mind. Yoshina’s plan was to make Tae uneasy, making her only to put her trust in only her. Tae slowly got out of the bed, so nervous.  
“I... I need to use the bathroom.” Tae said.  
“Of course. But don't leave the house.” Yoshina smiled.  
She watched, seeing Tae stumble out the bedroom and into the bathroom. She felt lightheaded, pulling out her phone. She was shaking, trying to call Sadayo. Sadayo answered, though the phone signal was weak.  
“Hello?” She asked.  
“Oh thank god you're alright!” Tae sighed in relief.  
“Of course I am. What's up?” She asked.  
“I... I'm not feeling good... And I think I've been drugged.” Tae explained.  
“By who?” Sadayo questioned.  
“... You?” Tae said, even questioning herself.  
“... Me?” Sadayo giggled. “Don’t be silly. I would never do that. Where are you?”  
“A house really far out...” Tae replied. “Someone called... Yoshina.”  
Suddenly, Sadayo’s voice went monotone and emotionless.  
“Oh. I am already there.” Sadayo spoke. “I am downstairs, in the lobby. If you wish, I will be there.”  
Tae blinked, confused as Sadayo hung up. She shook, trying to dial Sae in a panic.  
“Hello Sae Niijima here. How may I help you?” Sae spoke.  
“Sae, it's Takemi...” Tae said.  
“Tae... Hey... Why are you calling this late?” Sae asked.  
“I-I need you to pick me up please. I think... Sadayo’s drugged me to see things.” Tae explained.  
“A-Alright. Give me the address.” Sae asked.  
“I’m not sure... But I am at a house really far out.” Tae explained. “Yoshina...”  
Just like Sadayo, Sae’s voice went monotone and emotionless.  
“Oh. Yoshina's Love Hotel. I am already here.” Sae said. “I am heading into the lobby. If you wish, I will be there.”  
Sae hung up as Tae shook even more.  
“Wh-Why is she here?!” Tae panicked, calling Chihaya next.  
“Hello Tae. How are you?” Chihaya responded happily.  
“Not good.” Tae replied. “I'm drugged, everyone is acting weird, and I’m feeling regret for being such an asshole of a girlfriend...”  
“... I-I see. So, you're calling to... Apologise?” Chihaya questioned.  
“I-I will. I just need to crash at your place.” Tae explained. “I need you to pick me up.”  
“Where are you?” Chihaya questioned.  
“I... I don’t know. I wanna say the name... But I’m scared.” Tae said in fright.  
Chihaya was silent.  
“... Y-Yoshina’s place? You know that name?” Tae questioned.  
Her fears were right as Tae hyperventilated in fear. Chihaya’s voice went emotionless too.  
“Oh yes. The love hotel. I am here for the party. People are waiting. I shall be downstairs waiting for you.” Chihaya responded, hanging up.  
Tae kept hyperventilating, trying to calm down as the bathroom door knocked.  
“You okay in there dearie? It's Yoshina.” She questioned.  
“Y-Yeah.” Tae gulped. “Is... Anyone downstairs?”  
“Of course.” She replied. “There are people waiting for you downstairs.”  
“Just, I-I need to pick some stuff up from home.” Tae explained.  
“Then I will come with you okay?” Yoshina cheerfully said. “You can't leave without me after all.”  
“I... Y-Yes.” Tae replied, her shivering getting worse.  
She opened the bathroom door, walking straight past Yoshina and heading downstairs in a hurry. She looked around, seeing no one around. Tae ran to the exit as Yoshina walked down the stairs, watching her. But as soon as Tae stepped outside, she froze in fear, sweating. Her mind was telling her not to leave the hotel alone. She gulped.  
“"Miss. Takemi." A voice greeted.  
Tae turned her head, seeing her ex’s. Sadayo was in a french maid outfit, Sae was in a bellhop outfit and Chihaya was in a geisha outfit as they stared at Tae, smiling. Yoshina walked up to Tae, bringing her back indoors.  
“I told you not to go outside without me.” Yoshina sighed.  
“I... N-No. I just want to go home.” Tae pleaded.  
Yoshina rubbed her cheeks, leaning into Tae’s ears.  
“You are home.” She whispered.  
The other three women walked up to Tae, smiling creepily. Tae shook even more, screaming as Yoshina held onto her tight.  
“I-I’m so sorry!” Tae screamed.  
“That is fine.” Yoshina snapped her fingers. “Girls! Show my new employee how much you forgive her.”  
Tae shook even more as Yoshina pushed her into them. Sadayo, Sae and Chihaya surrounded Tae as she blacked out from the horror she was enduring.

The next thing Tae knew, she opened her eyes, feeling herself restrained. She felt unusual and weak, looking around the area.  
“Oh god... Please... No more.” Tae begged.  
To her shock, she saw Sae and Sadayo on the floor below her. Tae shook as the two women polished Tae’s barefeet, no longer the flesh of human, her legs and feet now plastic. Tae looked around more. To her right, she saw Chihaya knitting as Yoshina watched, shaking her head in disapproval. Tae shook even more, wanting to scream. But she could not. Something inside her was stopping her from screaming out in terror.  
“No, no! Try again!” Yoshina ordered.  
She walked over, seeing Tae awake as she smirked evilly.  
“Hello there sleepyhead.” Yoshina smiled.  
“Wh-What are they!?” Tae cried out.  
“My employees. They work for me.” She explained. “Like you will.”  
Tae wanted to shake, but she couldn’t as Yoshina gave a warm grin. Tae looked down as Sae and Sadayo kept polishing her legs, making them so shiny.  
“Their skin...” Tae gasped.  
“It's just been turned to different materials like you lower half. Do not worry.” Yoshina smiled.  
“W-What!?” Tae cried out.  
“Don’t talk back to me worker!” Yoshina snapped.  
Tae shut up as Sae and Sadayo didn’t acknowledge what just happened. Yoshina walked off, grabbing a plate of a desk. She brought it over, a product like a slice of cake on the plate. She grabbed it in her hand and held it out, moving t to Tae’s mouth.  
“Eat this.” Yoshina commanded.  
Tae just shook her head. Yoshina chuckled as an arm came out of her, holding up Sae. She placed the cake in Sae’s hand, stepping back.  
“I have read the minds of you ex's. And I know one thing...” She grinned. “... You couldn't resist doing stuff like this with a woman of the law. Now you can eat it.”  
Tae looked at Sae, remembering all the fun times they had together when they were in a relationship. Sae just moved the cake to her mouth.  
“Eat this my prime suspect.” Sae said with a blank expression.  
Tae had no choice, eating the cake. As she finished, she felt a burning sensation inside of her as all her organs slowly turned into plastic and machinery. Sae locked her lips with Tae so she couldn’t scream.  
“What’s... Happening to me...?” Tae mumbled.  
“You are becoming perfection.” Yoshina replied. “Immortal, never to worry about your looks, your age, your health...”  
Sae crouched back down, going back to polish Tae’s legs and feet. Yoshina paced around her sighing.  
“Pity... We could've done this the easy way... But you had to try and leave.” Yoshina sighed.  
The changes inside of Tae finished. She couldn’t feel her heart beat, any pain, any feeling. And this affected Tae’s mind.  
“I... Am... Perfect.” Tae suddenly smiled widely.  
“Of course you are.” Yoshina smirked. “Now I need to finish you up!”  
“Finish me...” Tae smiled.  
“What do you see me as?” She rubbed Tae’s chin.  
“Owner... Of me who is a doll.” Tae replied.  
Yoshina forced Tae’s mouth to open wide as she began to kiss her deeply. Her tongue moved inside of Tae as she moaned happily.  
“Close your eyes.” Yoshina ordered. “This might hurt a bit.”  
Tae closed her eyes, everything blackening out.

An hour passed as Tae opened her eyes. She saw her head; lying on the desk, hollow. To her before, she would’ve screamed in horror. But now, she just stared at it, the head she had now was made of plastic. A mirror was placed in front of her as she saw that she looked the same, just plastic now. Her brain felt like gears in a machine as Yoshina and the other three women surrounded her.  
“Look at you! Gorgeous!” Yoshina complimented.  
“Thank you Mistress.” Tae replied.  
They released Tae from her restraints as Yoshina snapped her fingers.  
“Take her to the changing rooms.” Yoshina ordered. “Sexy nurse outfit for this one.  
“As you wish.” Sadayo, Sae and Chihaya said in unison.  
They took Tae away, none of them able to remember anything except for obeying their Spider Mistress: Yoshina.  



End file.
